The New 10th Espada Part 5 5
by mikerules135
Summary: this is the continuation of the new 10th espada and his moments in the past as an arrancar and his meeting of yammy plus a secret that not even Aizen knows about something that is deep in Rajik's lab.


The New 10th Espada part 5.5

Rajik had just fallen to the ground of the sand and lost conscious he then thought about all the good times he had especially as an arrancar

(Flashback)

Aizen: Rajik can you hear me?

A giant burst of light came forth to rajik's eyes he saw he was on the floor of some building

He saw he had red skin and all the other features of a human despite the fact he had sharp teeth and ears and how he had a goatee he then inhaled his first breath as an arrancar

Rajik: yes lord aizen

Aizen: good welcome brother rajik to Las Noches

Rajik then saw all these other arrancar staring at him he saw there were about 80 of them total he then smiled.

Over time he was given the number 2 Espada as such he command many arrancar or gillan he remembered the time Lord Aizen wanted Nintoria (currently 8#) and Nelili 3# to slaughter a cavern of rebellious arrancars (fades to black) it then shows a giant explosion in a cavern as it shows many arrancar and hollow being slaughtered rajik sent a giant cero at hollows who tried to jump him Nelili was surround by arrancars but simply took out her sword and sliced them all in one move and nintoria was simply killing everything in his path even those who begged for mercy.

Arrancar: (bleeding) wait wait you win I give up!

(Nintoria just killed him anyway with his foot by squishing his head flat)

Nintoria: you think I give a damn what you say?

Nelili: you didn't have to kill them all Nintoria Lord Aizen wanted to bring any survivors to Las Noches.

Nintoria: feh they were all weak no point in letting maggots likes them live the strong are the ones who live.

(Nelili looks around)

Nelili: where's Rajik?

Nintoria: what am I his keeper? How the hell should I know?

(Meanwhile rajik was in one of the caverns as he sees sole survivor barley alive this was Yammy)

Rajik: well well looks like you're the only one left.

Yammy: (trying to kill rajik with his fist but strained because of the pain) Go to hell you bastard.

Rajik: come with me my friend after all you have nothing here now and I could kill you now or leave you for dead so whats it going to be uh…..? What's your name?

Yammy: (heavy sigh) Yammy.

(Fades to black)

By then yammy had gotten use to Lord Aizen and being Rajik's subordinate now aizen had returned with the Hogyku and Rajik was now the 10th Espada instead of the 2nd it shows Yammy walking in a hallway towards a door he knocks)

Yammy: Boss. (He hears music he opens the door and he sees rajik laying on his bed listing to Beethoven while staring at the ceiling)

Rajik: what is it?

Yammy: Lord Aizen wants to see ya.

Rajik: good (he gets up) where are Hisako and Goro?

Yammy: (while walking in the hallway) Hisako is taking a bath and Goro is outside playing chest with Tesla they apologize for not being with you.

Rajik: it's alright I've been waiting a long time for this. (They both reach a giant door rajik opens it and he sees lord aizen)

Aizen: ah rajik good I thought you should see our latest brother someone who you have been looking for.

(Aizen puts the Hogyku on a glass like case as it shows a giant like mummy figure they then hear a giant groan the glass case burst as giant shards of glass cover the floor it then shows it is Grand Fisher in his arrancar form)

Grand Fisher: Lord Aizen I am…. (He then sees rajik) are you really my brother?

Rajik: good to see you too brother.

Grand Fisher: (he laughs heavily) you're still such a pipsqueak look at you!

Rajik: (sigh shifts sunglasses up) brother size doesn't matter here your rank does.

Grand Fisher: (he grabs a giant sword) whatever I'll just kill you here and now I never really liked you to begin with Aizen told me that your only the 10th Right aizen.

Aizen: that's correct.

Grand Fisher: and my number is 83 therefore since my number is higher then yours I'm stronger!!

(The sword then crushes part of the floor and Grand Fisher smiles but then sees something as the smoke clears he sees Rajik had just stopped the giant sword barehanded)

Grand Fisher: impossible.

Rajik: not impossible you see I'm not an arrancar brother I'm an espada (he then cuts the sword in half with his hand) an espada is anyone with the number 1-10 and since I'm the 10th I'm stronger then you I may be weaker than most of the espada but (spiritual pressure rises as it shows through his sunglasses his red eyes) but I'm sure as hell stronger then you.

Grand Fisher: (he quivers a bit as he is astound how this human sized devil could be his little brother the same one who he use to beat every time they fought as hollows)

Aizen: enough now grand fisher I wish to give you information about someone whom you haven't seen in a long time.

Grand Fisher: who?

Aizen: by the way rajik remind me to fix that part of the floor ok?

Rajik: as you wish.

(Fades to black)

Rajik is now in a dark room observing recordings of the bount attack and all of ichigo's moves and rukia's as well as uryu's he then injects himself with a needle and tears open part of his skin and tastes his own blood but then drops it into a beaker and mixes it with a strange liquid he then walked to 3 separate giant tubes)

Rajik: don't worry my children soon you will awaken. (He smiles devilishly he then puts on his sunglasses which behind the front look like how a computer data is)

(Rajik is now in a forest in the real world with hisako and goro fighting soul reapers who are defending some sort of small temple)

(Hisako gets surround by 6 soul reapers but she simply smiles and runs her hand through her hair)

Hisako: hey boys as cute as you all are I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you (smiles) she then disappears then appears behind the circle and it shows her sword was out she then sheathes it and all six of the soul reapers drop dead as their heads were decapitated)

Hisako: tsk tsk such cute boy's shame really I had to kill them.

Goro: (fires a cero at a giant battalion of soul reapers but the cero misses them)

Soul reaper Leader female: you missed arrancar! Now you will die!

Goro: wasn't aiming at ya. (Blows a kiss to the leader then turns around as it shows in the background an earthquake killed them)

Meanwhile at the temple inside it shows a wooden Japanese door gets torn apart as a soul reaper is thrown thorough it then shows rajik as he faces 3 more soul reapers guarding some small chest)

Guard: die! (He tries lunging forward but stops as it shows he was punctured by small tentacles as sharp as a blade he then drops dead the two other soul reapers are scared stiff)

Rajik: leave this place and never come back.

(The soul reapers run for the lives only to be crushed under Yammy's big feet as he landed on the ground)

Yammy: no matter how many times I do it it always feels like I have crap on my shoes (he scrapes the blood off on a tree)

Hisako: so any idea why we did this?

Goro: not a clue but I can't wait till this is all over.

Hisako: yeah all I want to do is take a nice hot bath maybe listen to some music and see Tesla work out (dreamy sigh)

Yammy: you are one weird chick you know that Hisako.

Hisako: oh shut the fuck up Yammy!

Goro: (snickers) good one Hisako.

Rajik then appears

Rajik: were done here let's go home

Hisako: wait let's at least see what we came here for (she then starts reaching for the chest but rajik slaps it away)

Rajik: (coldly) please don't Hisako.

Hisako: (gulps) o -o -o- ok boss.

Yammy: whatever's in there must be pretty important to ya since even lord aizen doesn't even know about it.

Rajik: (snaps fingers as a portal opens up) you have no idea.

Goro: one more thing. (He fires a cero at the small temple setting it ablaze as well as the corpses)

Now we can go. (The portal closes)

(Rajik is now back in his lab as he sets down the small chest he fought to get and looks at his 3 tubes with what appear to be human looking)

Rajik: soon they will be free soon my dream will become a reality and give me the sweetest revenge that I could possibly have (he then reaches in another box which has a piece of candy and eats it he then opens the chest and a bright light covers the area the object he sees is so great he could barley stop laughing)

(just then his eyes open up and he sees he is being healed by Unohana he sees Isane Hisako and Goro)

Unohana: ah you're finally awake good.

Rajik: you…. Your healing me why?

Unohana: your injuries are too serious for you to fight anymore for a while I was able to sew up that giant wound in your chest putting your organs back together was difficult I've never operated on a arrancar before.

(Rajik turns to see his two subordinates)

Rajik: Hisako Goro did I miss anything?

Hisako: well aside from me passing out after I tried to help put your heart back inside you and giant explosions everywhere and the fact that Ulquiorra is dead not that much.

Rajik: I see (sigh) let me rest for a moment.

Isnae: yes you need your rest.

Rajik: isane I am truly sorry the way I used you like a puppet I just wanted blood on my hands once again and apparently I got mine on me instead please forgive me.

Goro: it's alright dad just rest ok we'll take care of you.

Rajik: (a tear rolled down his cheek he could barely keep his eyes open) Goro.

Goro: yeah what is it dad?

Rajik: on the north side of Las noches under the sand go there when the shadows shift.

(He then fell asleep and everyone was perplexed about what he meant)

Meanwhile in rajik's lab it shows the 3 tubes with the human like figures it shows the middle one as the figure opens its eye which is bright green and all we hear is a growl)

To Be Continued


End file.
